Doing Dad's Job
by Secret-Supernova-X
Summary: Miley has been touring with Britain's got talent, Crazy fans everywhere, Jack escorted down the corridors...next thing she knew...she was on the streets of Cardiff...But which Cardiff and Why...? Must have read Hidden in the dreams to understand!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to mine (rosemariontyler08) && torch-who-x joint fanfic.**

**Ok it's about our two characters **

**Cary's & Miley but I aren't telling you what's going to happen because you have to read it, so I and my good friend Torch-Who-x will be taking it in turns to write the chapters anyway this story is about, **

**Parallel universe, torchwood and friendship/sisterhood oh and we can't forgot DOCTOR WHO!! **

**Disclaimer, sadly we don't own Doctor who, Torchwood or Ianto :'( && Jackie Boy and The doctor … **

_**But If I did Own Ianto...The things I would do!**_** – Torch-who**

**Summary: Two universe's, Two Torchwood's, Two Jack's ;) and Two 13 year old girls! Rose/Ten,**

**Jack/Ianto**

**P.S there are no spoilers for neither of our stories, 'hidden in the dreams' and Torch-Who-x upcoming sequel to 'Loved & Lost' **

* * *

Miley was sat in a cupboard, yes that's right a cleaning cupboard in the middle of some hotel in the middle of no-where, since her recent appearance on TV, when she auditioned for Britain's got Talent she had been bombarded by crazy 'fans' and paparazzi. The Torchwood crew was no where to be seen possibly fighting of the hundreds of fans/paparazzi stalking Miley. She sighed.

* * *

Carys and Patryk were sat on the benches that looked over the docks, the ice-cream van was pulled up near by and Carys insisted on buying one, her favourite ice-cream was banana flavoured. Carys sat licking away at the banana flavoured ice-cream like a 5 year old instead of 13. Patryk always found it extremely cute with her addiction, he loved to sit and watch her. Carys looked up at Patryk as a few strands of her short blonde hair fell in front of her big hazel eyes.

Patryk pulled them out of her face and lent in kissing her passionately on the lips, Carys kissed him back forgetting about the ice-cream in her hand. She dropped it into her lap.

"Crap" said Carys pulling out of the kiss and wiping down her Jeans.

Patryk started to laugh.

"What?" said Carys irritated.

"It's just you" he said, standing up and taking her hand.

Carys smiled, they both looked into each others eyes and they interlocked there lips with each other, once again.

"Do you to ever stop kissing, you're 13 not 30" said Gwen.

They both pulled away quickly, Carys turned bright red and so did Patryk.

"Carys, you need to come back home?" said Gwen, Cary's knew what Gwen Meant.

"I'll see you later" she said to Patryk, pecking him on the cheek, before walking off with Gwen.

"What happened then?" said Carys as Gwen passed her, her Bluetooth headset.

"Rift Activity, somewhere in one of the back streets of Cardiff, can't remember where Jack said" said Gwen as the SUV pulled up besides them.

* * *

Miley stood up; she had been in this god forsaken cupboard for what felt like centuries. She peered out the door and took a sigh of relieve when she found no-one was around. Just one problem where is the rest of Torchwood, she heard a creaking noise and turned round but no-one was there, the room temperature dropped and she wrapped her cardigan around her, it scared her, with everything that had happened In her life in the past previous year.

"Miley, there you" said Jack, she turned around and faced Jack, she smiled at him.

"Finally, I've been hidden in that cupboard for god knows how long!" grumbled Miley.

"Isn't my fault you have fans" laughed Jack.

Miley laughed back and started walking towards Jack when there was a sudden flash of a blinding white light. Miley felt the floor before her disappear her head was spinning and she landed on the floor on her bum.

She looked around at her surroundings, it looked like some back streets of somewhere, and it looked like Cardiff but what had just happened?

* * *

Cary's sat in the SUV impatiently she always got excited when there were some rift activity she loved the adventure of discovering something, but maybe this time her life would change … forever.

The SUV came to a halt, Torchwood 3 split up Jack and Carys went one way and Gwen and Ianto went to the opposite side of the streets.

When jack was splitting them up Carys could see he wanted to say Owen and Toshiko, but there were gone now, dead. Sometimes she would get really upset about it but she knew in the end she had to get over it, she smiled up at Jack and followed him down the street.

* * *

Miley decided to get up of her arse and explore she wasn't sitting around here for the rest of her life, which would be a very long time, hopefully. Miley wanted to go on an adventure. She wobbled a bit as she stood up, and turned round the corner when she saw Jack and some other girl around Miley's age.

"Jack" squealed Miley, running up to him.

Jack pulled out a gun out of his Jacket, and Miley paused suddenly.

"What you playing at Jack?" she asked nervously.

"Jack how's she know you" said the girl.

"How do you know me?" questioned Jack.

"Come on Jack stop messing" said Miley.

"How do you know me?" said Jack, pushily.

"It's me Miley" said Miley confused.

"I don't know anyone called Miley" said Jack.

Miley, looked at him confused and scared.

"Stop messing about Jack"

"Sorry but your coming with us back to Torchwood" he said taking her by the shoulder, the girl followed after them; she was talking to some other people over a Bluetooth headset.

* * *

When they arrived at Torchwood Jack took Miley down to the cells, and pushed her in.

"Ok, Jack enough of the messing about" said Miley.

"No why don't you, you stink of rift activity? Now tell me who you are" he questioned Miley.

She sighed and slummed against the walls, Carys stood next to Jack interested by the girl she had chocolate hair with few blue streaks, she wore converse too. She took a double take on the girl, the girls facial features seemed to remind her of somebody, but Carys couldn't quite make out whom.

Ianto and Gwen were upstairs running tests on the girl.

"Look my name is Miley, I'm 13, oh my god why am I telling you this, my father is The Doctor, just let me out of here" shouted Miley.

Carys turned round her eyes had turned a deep shade of blue, that usually was a sign of when she were angry.

"What the hell are you on about, the Doctors my dad, how the HELL can he be yours...Look are you one of Patryk's mates or something...because If you are...This isn't funny!" shouted Carys opening the cell, anger started boiling up within her. Carys pushed Miley up against the wall.

"What do you think you are playing at, the doctor is my dad, so he can't be yours!" said Carys.

"Carys calm down" said jack, Pulling Carys off the frightened teenager.

* * *

"Jack...I Think you'd better takes a look at this!" Gwen said over the comm. Link.

"Coming...!" Jack pressed a button on his Bluetooth earpiece and looked at Miley. "Stay with her...Try to make sense of this Miley... And don't go into her cell!" Jack shouted as he ran off.

* * *

"So...You claim to be The Doctor's Daughter...Although I'm his daughter, and I know for a FACT he hasn't had any other kids because you've just said you're 13 and I'm 13, so who are you Miley...If that's your name..."

Miley threw her head into her hands and sighed deeply.

"My name is Miley. I was born in Cardiff, born of Rose Tyler and The Doctor. I was brought up with my dad and then my mum because my dad left me on some parallel universe with the lookalike of him. The look-a-like abused me-"

"Now this is sick...Stop it now!"

"YOU THINK IM MAKING ALL OF THIS UP...Do you really think I'd make up that my mum died as well...?" The frustration built up in Miley's head. She could feel warm tears beginning to overtake her.

"I tell you what...I'll go upstairs and let you think over THE NEXT SICK LIES THAT YOUR MAKING UP!" Carys Glared at the teenager in front of her.

"No Please, just tell me what you want!"

"I want to know who you are!" Carys slammed a fist against the class separating her from Miley.

* * *

**So does Carys see sense, Does Miley figure out where she is...DO TORCHWOOD FIND OUT SOMETHING STRANGE...**

**Well...You'll have to wait and see! :D**

**What do you think!**

**This chapter was co-written by me – Rosemariontyler08 and Torch-who-x added bits!**

**Review Guys!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Rosemariontyler08 x**

**Torch-who-x x**

**:)**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Okay, Got a lot of stories going on at the moment...Oh Well,**

**Enjoy this new chapter! :) **

**

* * *

**

Miley stood up off the concrete floor of the damp dirty cells. She could tell that Owen hadn't cleaned the cells in a while. He'd normally do it once every few weeks and pull Miley into it. They'd always finish up absolutely soaking, and still have the cells untouched...Ianto made Miley some overalls...Waterproof overalls. The young girl walked slowly over to the aggressive teenager stood in front of her, her eyes blue and her hands clenched tightly together.

"I said before...I'm Miley!"

"But you claim to be the doctor's daughter...I'm his daughter, then you say your mum's called Rose Tyler...I've never heard of any couple called the doctor and rose who have a child...Oh wait...I have and...Oh wait...I'M THEIR ONLY CHILD SO WHO ARE YOU?"Carys shouted, unexpectedly an American accent began to come from her voice and she stopped.

"You're getting too angry, you're like Jack you, but I can totally see Ianto in you as well."

"Don't you dare change the subject" Carys glared at Miley and Miley scowled back.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"SURE...Next thing you're going to say is...Something about bloody Bad wolf!"

"In fact...I was...My mum is bad wolf..."

"Oh For goodness sake...!" Carys sighed loudly before her comm. Began to bleep. "What?" She shouted.

"I need you to come up here...now!" Ianto said sharply but with a hint of 'You'll do what your parents tell you...And that's final!'

* * *

"Are you sure you got both of Carys' and Miley's...Not just Carys'...?" Ianto asked worriedly...The parenthood moments he saw in Rose began to take over him...

"Positive Ianto, hold on...I'll just merge the two together..." Gwen said punching a few keys on the keyboard an image came up on the screen, Carys and Miley's DNA popped up.

"You can slightly see the difference there if you look...Miley's more mum than dad...Oh...Hold on what the bloody hell was that...?" Jack said, he pointed at a small jump in Carys' DNA.

"What...?"

"THAT!" Jack pointed as it quickly popped up for a second and hid itself again.

"Ooh Yeah!" Ianto said, he took over the keyboard and typed. He froze the image as it re-appeared again.

"Hello what's this...?" Gwen said, cocking her head to the side. The part of DNA was different to what they had seen before...

"But look...If you take a look at Miley's DNA and Carys' DNA, they're almost Symmetrical...Two hearts, large minds, GREAT knowledge, But It can't be...We were here when Rose had Carys...There was no Miley..." Ianto Said, his voice had anxiety in it. He looked at Jack for any sort of explanation.

"It's weird but I have it mainly figured out!" Jack shouted as he ran out towards his office, He came out with a pen and paper. "Miley here is from a parallel universe...Her and Carys are living a shared life bless them...The Doctor is from this universe yes, Well...it's as if...When he's here he and if rose was here they would have Carys...But not Miley and without knowing. This is the fascinating part. Without knowing they would travel the universes. Forget everything about Carys, and this life. Then live with Miley, then they'd do exactly the same, without Miley and so on...that's what they do when they seem to leave Carys here...And since Miley's here and she has no mum...and she hasn't seen her dad...then The Doctors on some planet...God knows where Rose is..." Jack Looked at Ianto who wasn't happy with Jacks theory to where Carys' father was.

"Mum's dead..." A young broken voice said from the base of the hub. She had hold of a locket and a small ring. "Miley sai-" She took a deep breath in. "Miley said mum was shot...By some kind of genetics emergency copy thing of our dad..." She spat out. "See that's why THIS BLOODY THING WASN'T WORKING!" She threw the ring across the room and it bounced off the wall, the glass smashed within the ring.

* * *

Carys turned round...she was surrounded by darkness... "Hello...?" Carys shouted to anybody that was within the darkness... she heard something...a voice...Miley. She watched as the girl opposite her approached.

"Hello..." Miley said softly.

"Where are we...?" Carys asked softly, she was calm but couldn't explain why...

"What did you do...?" Miley asked softly as she looked at the small necklace with a pendant on it, Carys had it wrapped tightly in her hand and wasn't letting go...

"I...I smashed the ring...Oh...I didn't mean to...!" Carys began to panic.

"You did the right thing...That's what's got us here..." Miley's voice seemed softer than before. "You smashed it thinking of mum...you wanted to see her to see how she died...why she died..."

_The words played through my head as Miley described, the image came to me._

_Miley jumped the bullet. It hit her in the leg._

_Jon shot again and again...Mum cried out. He shot her! HE SHOT HER HE SHOT HER! That was all that circled my head...Constantly. Then the image passed. I'm not sure if Miley knew what I was beginning to find out..._

"_Miley...Why didn't you tell me that you where pregnant...?" I asked softly_

"_What... Because...It was nothing anyway...I lost the baby, to be honest...I was glad..." She smiled softly. "See, hear, and speak no evil?" she asked me._

_I laughed at the memory. "Grandma Jackie!"_

"_Grandma Jackie...Oh my god...See, hear, speak no evil, the candle and the lamp!" Miley Laughed. "I had one off my gran, EXACTLY the same!"_

"_I have mine in my garage thing down in the car park, all my mum and grandma's stuff..."_

"_Do you think mum is still alive...?"_

"_Yes!" Miley answered e abruptly. "I've seen her...in my dreams...well I think it's her..."_

"_Oh, Okay..."It began to go dark again. I felt a pain rush to my head, like somebody had just hit me really hard. Like when some guy smashed a bottle over my head. BLOODY IDIOT Ianto soon sorted him!_

_

* * *

_

Cary rubbed her head and slowly opened her eyes. He was on the loveseat in Jacks office. It always smelled fresh and really nice.

"Oooooouuuuuuuucchhhhh...!" She groaned so Jack could hear her.

"Nice of you to join us again...!" Jack said cheerfully as he closed a small tin. Carys groaned and turned over onto her side so she could fully see Jack in front of her.

"What happened...?"

"Don't have a single clue, but we do know that it had something to do with that ring you smashed..." Jack said, he stood up and walked over to the girl on the black leather loveseat. He knelt down and stroked her head softly.

"You promised your mum you'd look after that, I want to know what just happened back there..."

* * *

Ianto ran into the office and beckoned Jack to come out.

"MILEY!" Carys said as she shot up from her laying position only to lie down again from her throbbing head.

"She's awake!" Ianto said.

"GOOD! I WANT SOME TALK OUT OF HER!" Jack shoved his hands into his pockets.

"JACK...Please don't hurt her, she's not like you think she is!" Carys said she slowly got up and off the seat, following Jack down to the medical room where Gwen was stood next to the medical bed.

Carys looked at Miley who was smiling at her softly, their conversation before, somehow had just gotten them to be close friends, It is surprising really how close you can get to your friends you've only just met.

Miley looked at Carys and Carys looked at Miley...Taking the TORCHWOOD group by surprise the girls hugged each other. Ianto smiled and so did Gwen...But Jack wasn't happy. He folded his arms and walked off quickly muttering to himself the words '_bad wolf_'

* * *

Jack somehow had fallen asleep... Carys and Miley crept up to him slowly, there hadn't been any rift activity for hours now and the girls were bored...

"You do the eyeliner and I'll do the lipstick!" Carys said slowly moving the book from Jacks head. He'd fallen asleep on the loveseat with a book of memories on his head.

"JACK WE'VE RIFT ACTIVITY...!" Gwen shouted, startling the two girls from their 'leaning over Jack' position Jack opened his eyes instantly and the girls spun round and acted as if they were putting the make-up on themselves.

"Thanks a-lot Gwen!" Miley shouted jokingly down at Gwen.

* * *

Gwen, Ianto, Jack, Carys and Miley got out of the SUV, Miley and Carys linked each other...But their link soon dropped as they saw a familiar face...Both of them had recognised the man before...The murderer, especially Miley. Especially Jack...

"G-Gray..." Miley and Jack both said at the same time...

"Hello Jack...Miley Wiley..." Gray looked at Miley harshly. Carys pulled her back and stood in front of her.

"You have NO place on this world..." Carys said. Only to be shushed by Jack.

"Oh and you do...Anyway...Jon might be dead...MILEY but...well...I'm not!" He said angrily, smiling creepily.

"Gray...I suggest you leave...NOW!" Jack warned.

"And I suggest you stay dead!" Gray said. He pulled out a gun. Miley shook her head and backed away slowly, her voice breaking and her eyes welling up.

"YOU...YOU'RE A MONSTER...WHY DON'T YOU DIE AND STAY DEAD...LEAVE JACK ALONE!" Miley screamed, backing away, her face was red with anger and tears where flowing down her cheeks.

Gray took no notice of her, before Jack could speak Gray rose the gun and shot Jack. Carys and Miley both screamed and ran towards Jack. They knew well that he couldn't die but they hated losing Jack...even if he where only dead for a moment.

"Now who shall I kill next eh...because I WILL kill you all" Gray shouted violently. He aimed it at the two girls on the floor next to Jack. They began to panic as they spotted Gray. Miley began to breathe heavily, her hearts where beating fast and out of rhythm.

"GO ON THEN...YOU HELPED JOHN FINISH MY MUM OFF...YOU'VE KILLED MOST OF ME...WHY DON'T YOU JUST FINISH ME OFF?" Miley screamed, she stood up fast and went towards Gray.

"That's more like it!" Gray said whilst cocking the gun and pushing it towards Miley's head, she closed her eyes as she felt him click the gun...

Ianto and Carys both got up and pulled Miley away. "NO...MILEY...DON'T PLEASE!" Carys shouted.

Gray looked at Ianto who had Miley in his arms and then Gwen who had seen what was going on. He was stood where Jack was beginning to get up.

"GWEN MOVE!" Carys shouted. Carys pushed Gray and began to tackle the gun off him...

* * *

_I could hear my heart beat in my ears, loud muffled screams alongside it...then I heard the sound of a large bang and something pass through me...I began to go numb...Gray began to laugh...Miley screamed, I saw her fuzzed figure grab Gwen's gun, she began shooting constantly at Gray... I was stuck in a half-bent over position..._

_I pulled my hand away from my stomach, it was covered in blood, and he had ruined my top!_

"_Carys...Please...Carys!" I felt two warm hands pick me up, It was Ianto...He had knelt on the floor and placed me on his lap in a laying position. He was stroking my head..._

"_Come on...You can sort this out...you can live, you're part-time lord...Regenerate!" Ianto said, his voice muffled though, I then heard Miley._

"_You can do it!" Ianto said...I just shook my head and smiled softly...Gwen and Jack ran up to me..._

"_MILEY...HOLD ON!" Jack ran over to the SUV...that was my cue...I didn't want saving...I've seen dad's life...I didn't want that life...But then...I always wanted to follow in his footsteps..._

_What about Patrick...? I couldn't leave him...And Miley...she'd be in a world identical to hers...with no family..._

_I decided to hold on for that moment..._

"_Ianto... I loved you...You know that..."_

"_Carys...Don't talk like that...you still do...And I Love you...Please don't die...You're all I have!"_

"_So me a favour...Shag Jack for me!" I said jokingly...Ianto smiled_

_I took a deep breath in ad Jack ran back over, he injected me with a pain killer and stroked my head softly._

"_Just like Tosh eh..." I said, smiling softly...Then I felt the darkness overtake me...I didn't need to keep my breath held any longer..._

_

* * *

_

**I saw Carys fight Gray for the gun. He was pushing her away from her. I shouted for her to stop but she wouldn't listen...I also felt like hitting Gwen...all she was doing was watching...**

**2 pumps to the stomach... That's all it took...Carys let go of Gray, he laughed...Anger raged within me...I took Gwen's gun and before anybody could stop me I shot Gray as many times as I could...Making sure he was dead...Jack may not forgive me but I didn't really care...**

**I ran over to Carys as Ianto picked her up...I couldn't lose Carys now...She was part-time lord...**

"**Regenerate Carys" I said to her, but she argued...I couldn't say anything more now...Jack ran off to the SUV and took out the operating equipment...He shot back over and injected Carys...**

**She said something about Just like Tosh...But she was so quiet...**

"**YOU WHERE TOO LATE" Gwen shouted.**

"**AND IT WASN'T LIKE YOU DID ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T!" I shouted at Gwen...she soon shut up...**

**

* * *

**

I eventually let go of Miley...I was too late for Carys...She was dead...and there was nothing I could do about it...

She died in my arms...I wouldn't let her go... Miley sat down beside me and cried... I had lost my best friend...My baby niece...My Carys...

She said make sure I shag Jack! I smiled at her and winked... but I weren't sure she saw my wink...

What was the point anymore...I've lost everything...Toshiko...Rose...Owen...Carys...

And now I have to move on...

* * *

Jack picked up Carys and walked to the SUV, Gwen followed with her head down.

Miley and Ianto stood up slowly...Ianto Sat in the back and lay Carys' head on his lap as if she was asleep. The whole SUV was silent, unless there was the occasional sob from Miley and Gwen.

* * *

The SUV parked up...Miley got out and ran off away from the hub, she couldn't go back there...not now, time passed...

Hours passed and Miley hadn't left her spot...she looked out onto the view of the sea, remembering when her mum and dad sat here...

"Oh Carys...!" Miley sighed and spoke to the frosty night air. "What are we going to do now eh...?" She ran a hand through her hair and went silent.

"She used to sit here all the time...Carys...she got that from me, I used to sit here...don't know how but Carys did it...She found me!" Ianto whispered.

"Ianto," Carys smiled and sighed softly. She wiped a tear away from her face.

"We went out...to fight some alien...we come face to face with the worst thing in this universe...A human..." Ianto spat out.

"Everywhere I go...Death ALWAYS follows me...and I don't see why..."

"No...You're wrong Miley...its DEFINATLEY not you...Its Torchwood...Believe me...We've met death...Face to face..." Ianto said softly.

Miley shuddered from a gust of wind. Ianto took off his jacket, and threw it over Miley, he smiled and stood up, helping her up off the edge of the cliff Ianto smiled.

"She's not dead...She'll never be dead..." Miley said whilst staring at the floor as they walked.

"Never ever..." Ianto smiled...

* * *

**Okay...**

**What do you think...?**

**Good/Bad/Ugly/Beautiful...?**

**R&R Guys, x**

**This chapter was from torch-who-x with a little help from my friend! Rosemariontyler08!**

**Thanks for reading! X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's our next chapter, it's VERY long and joint with both of us :D  
**

**Enjoy**

**X**x

* * *

I was ordered like a child to sit on the sofa of Torchwood...This parallel Torchwood, it looks exactly the same though, not one thing out of place, except from the fact that Tosh and Owen weren't here. Gwen had brought me up the remains of some pizza which was cold and Ianto bought me a hot-chocolate, Ianto said how much Carys liked his hot-chocolates.

Guess were not that different then... are we...? Well except from the fact that she's dead and I'm alive. I wanted to help...Jack was being very off with me though, The sofa's back is to the medical bay so he ordered me to sit and stay like some dog...I weren't a dog...

They're not letting me help out either...Gwen and Ianto trust me but Jack on the other hand...He keeps giving me that look, the look he gives to aliens, the look of 'I'm locking you in the cells...the cells of Torchwood where nobody can find you...'

Jack, Gwen and Ianto are in the medical bay now, trying everything to revive Carys and I'm sat here watching a stone cold pizza freeze and the cream sink to the bottom of my hot-chocolate...

I leapt off the sofa, I weren't taking a 'no you're not helping' for an answer any longer. I stopped at the banister of the medical bay, just out of sight from Jack. They all seemed busy in their work. Ianto on the phone, Gwen sat holding Carys' lifeless hand and Jack mixing liquids together like some kind of mad scientist.

I watched as Ianto began to panic. "Bloody Damn...!" Ianto growled.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Her bloody phone is switched off!" answered, fiddling with his phone.

"Well...Have you tried her house phone...?"

"Yes" Ianto sighed.

"Well...What about U.N.I.T...I bet you haven't tried them yet...!" Gwen suggested in a 'come on Ianto don't be thick' sort of way.

"No..." Ianto sighed. "Of COURSE I have...No because I wouldn't think of U.N.I.T!"

"Okay...Well then...There's nothing we can do..." I heard Gwen say...

"Have you tried emailing her?" I spoke confidently...

The three spun their heads and looked at me...I felt like crawling away and hiding...Even Britain's Got Talent tour wasn't as scary as these three looking at me...!

I thought I told you to stay where I put you?" Jack said, talking to me as if he was my dad...

"Yeah well...I'm not some dog you can order around, and I'm not just sitting and waiting." I replied arrogantly. "That is NOT how I get through things like this!"

"Well in this Torchwood...I am the boss and you do what I tell you to do!"

"I Know, I understand but I want to help you!" I said loudly.

"Look...The only reason you are not locked up in that Cell and is getting in my way is because Carys said you could be trusted." Jack said harshly.

"Yeah and Carys took a bullet for me, which actually something I thought Carys would never do...I, want to help bring her back...I just...I want...Just let me help...Please..."I begged

"Jack...I've just gotten into contact with her, she said she can't get here and that she's stuck in the centre of Dubai and U.N.I.T won't let her come back... " Ianto interrupted.

"How'd you get in touch...?" Gwen asked she hadn't let go of Carys' hand yet.

"Email..." Ianto glanced at me slightly...A smile began to twitch upon my face...I was dying to say I told you so...But this wasn't the right time, Carys is my sister in some Wibbly Wobbly Time-y Wime-y way...And I have this sort of gut instinct that it's me that should be saving her...

"So Can I help...?" I muttered, I think Gwen was the only one that heard me...

"Jack, let her help" Gwen said in a fed-up way.

"And since WHEN did I take orders from you Gwen...When?" Jack argued.

"Okay, you're upset...We all are, but don't you understand...Hating somebody that you don't know isn't going to help...She might be able to bring her back..." Gwen said sharply.

Ianto Interrupted. "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He shouted. "Just let the girl help Jack!"

Jack raised both his hands to his hips and looked me up and down. "Fine, and I still want some answers from you Miley, you've not said anything."

"Like somebody else I know..."I muttered under my breath.

"It was only Carys that believed everything you said...Even if your DNA assumes you're identical to Carys...That was only one test!" Jack spat the words out at me...Each one of them felt like he was punching me in the stomach...

"If you want to be of some help...Pass me that blue liquid...Start mixing the green and purple ones together, add two drops of the clear one and 6 drops of the antidote beside it..." Jack spoke really fast as if I would not understand anything but I did...

"Right...Okay...!" I looked at the lifeless Carys on the medical bed, she looked so serene...

* * *

Two thirty AM...That was the time...Jack hadn't looked at me for...Three hours fifty one minutes and eight point two seconds...I borrowed Ianto's stopwatch...Ianto from my world anyway, I had it in my handbag...I don't know why...

"Gwen I said Blue...Not red!" Jack shouted throwing a bag full of red liquid at me making sure I'd catch it...I dropped one before...Jack went mad at me...

"Right, Sorry...!" Gwen said, she had managed to let go of Carys and was now helping me mix some liquids.

"Jack...I need the keys to the SUV!" Ianto said.

"Well you're not going to get them...!" Jack spat out at Ianto. He'd been in a foul mood...It was just about getting on everybody's nerves but they were just ignoring it...

I couldn't take this any longer and I think Gwen picked up on my feelings.

"Okay...You'd better call it a night Gwen" Ianto said softly, not taking any notice of Jack. "You as well Carys, you're better off going to your room now."

"No." I said, cutting the end of Ianto's words off. "I'm not staying here with him. I need to get away from him before I do something I honestly will regret!" I pointed at Jack as I saw the anger rise up within him.

"I'll take her back with me. I have some spare pyjamas and stuff. She'll be okay for a night or two." Gwen said softly.

"What about Rhys?" Jack said sharply. "Don't want your boyfriend getting all upset now do we...?" He said in a patronizing way.

"Okay I'll see you later Ianto!" Gwen said, deliberately ignoring Jack.

"Be Ianto." I said, smiling softly. He waved us off as I and Gwen grabbed our coats and left the hub.

"I BLOODY hate that man!" Gwen squealed in a stressed out way.

I felt tears pricking my eyes as I thought about how many people Carys had me meeting...And if we don't get her back...I'm going to have to tell them all she's dead...

"I mean...Ugh, he's so patronizing!" She said. We walked fast-paced across the plass and through the streets. I stayed silent, sniffling a few times.

* * *

Gwen unlocked her flat door, as she opened the door I immediately recognised the smell of Rhys' cooking, he liked to do his chillies.

We walked in. I followed Gwen even though I knew my way around the flat...she didn't know me though so I was better off staying quiet.

"I'm in the kitchen lovely!" I heard a familiar male voice say.

Gwen's tears got the better of her. She ran into the kitchen and hugged Rhys.

I'm not sure if they were married, not all parallel universes are parallel...

"Gwen...I thought Carys was staying with us tonight..." Rhys said. I stayed behind the wall of the kitchen so Rhys couldn't see me.

"No..." Gwen sobbed.... "She..." Gwen stopped.

I felt the tears overtake me again. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, silently sniffling.

"We went to chase down some rift activity today, down in Slough, Carys and Miley came with us...The guy who killed Tosh..." Gwen sobbed some more.

"Gray...But you said Gray was in the morgue, you said he was dead...Who's Miley...What's going on Gwen?" Rhys began to get more and more alarmed.

"Miley came through the rift...I don't know how, I don't know why but she's here in Cardiff..." Gwen said. I wiped away my tears and walked into the kitchen.

"Carys jumped a bullet to save me..." I stuttered.

"What so Carys jumped a bullet for someone she doesn't know...?" Rhys said angrily.

I nodded and watched as Gwen looked down. "She died Rhys...But Jack and Ianto are trying to bring her back...!"

"And what...Why isn't Miley in a cell...why isn't she in the safe house...what if she's like that Emma?"

"She's...Carys' sister..." Gwen said.

"And why have I never heard of Miley, or Carys having a sister...Miley's not Rose's child then...Because I know my own cousin well...Knew my own cousin well...Rose didn't have any more kids!"

"Anymore kids in this world and knew about them..." Gwen stuttered, "Miley is from a parallel universe..."

"What and now you're going to tell me she won Brittan's Got Talent..." Rhys said, laughing unbelievably.

"Actually..." Gwen paused. A smile began to twitch upon her face.

"Take it she's staying here tonight then...?" Rhys said calmly. Obviously he was taking in everything about Carys.

Gwen wiped away her tears and took a deep breath in. "Anyway...What are you doing up so late...?"

"It's new-girl Lauren's birthday at the office tomorrow, they wanted me to cook up some chilly." Rhys smiled and held up his wooden spoon.

"Ooh, well, I'll go and get the sofa bed sorted!" Gwen smiled and left me with Rhys.

"So...My cousin's daughter jumped a bullet for a sister she didn't even know...it's...new to me..."

"Well...at least your cousin is alive in a way in this world..." I said, looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked, slightly on guard.

"We have the same mum and dad...Torchwood in my world practically buried my mum alive even though she was dead...And my dad...goes and disappears...to travel..."

"But..." Rhys looked at me as if I was crazy and walked off towards where he was making his chilly.

I left the kitchen to help Gwen. She had already made the bed though and was sorting out the curtains in the living room.

I slipped into a set of pyjamas Gwen gave me and sat on the bed where Gwen was sat

"So, Miley, I want to know more about you, your life, where you grew up, how you got here as well...?" Gwen asked softly.

"Well, really, I've almost grown up in a similar way to Carys although her life seemed a lot calmer than mine..." I laughed.

"You'd be surprised!"

"Well I grew up in a few places, the TARDIS, the hub, Grandma Jackie's..." I smiled. "Here...Ianto's, Owen and Toshiko's, although, they'll be sharing now, I was supposed to help move their stuff into their new flat...

Gwen paused before smiling softly. "Owen and Tosh...?" She stuck her tongue out through her gap in her teeth. "Sweet"

"Oh yeah, they where madly in love...!" I paused and giggled.

"I won Brittan's Got Talent on my Birthday, I was on tour, crazy fans chased me, I hid in a closet, Jack found me, he got me out, we walked down the corridor...next thing I knew...boom, I'm in the streets of Cardiff!"

I told her about my life with Jon and how he abused me, which I could never even come across to thinking about, but it's like...now I know Gray is dead I can let loose...

"OH...MY...GOD!" I looked towards the television. The UK Top 40 was on the music channels...I was Gob smacked!

"Why, what...?" Gwen asked, she turned it up a touch...I recognised the song immediately.

"Who's that...?" I pointed at the girl singing.

"That's...Miley Cyrus..."

"And the song...Is the climb..."

"Is there a Miley Cyrus in your world?" Gwen asked

"Nope...In my universe...I wrote the climb..." I said, smiling softly.

"What...You sing...?" Gwen smiled.

"Yeah...!" I bit my lip shyly.

"Cool!" Gwen smiled. She snuggled under the quilts and we talked some more about life in my world…

* * *

"Miley...Miley...Miley wake up!" Gwen woke me. She had a large smile across her face.

"What time is it...How long have I been asleep...?" I croaked.

"You fell asleep at four, its half four now!" Gwen smiled. "Jacks found something. He wants you to come into Torchwood now."

"Half an hour's sleep and we get called back to work. Oh the joys!" for a moment I forgot where I was, but I suppose I'll be here for a bit...I might as well start treating it as home...Gwen smiled when I spoke like that anyway.

"Just like the good old days!" Gwen joked in an old fashioned sort of voice. We were interrupted by a ringing of Gwen's mobile.

"Gwen Cooper." Gwen answered her phone.

"Torchwood" I heard a certain muffled, American voice say before hanging up.

"Don't bother getting changed, Ianto's picking us up." Gwen smiled. I love leaving places in my pyjamas.

I heard a knock at the door, a quiet knock. I knew that it would be Ianto...

"Miley, will you get that please." Gwen said, loud enough for me to hear, but not too loud to wake up Rhys.

"Kay'"

* * *

"Hello Ianto." I smiled as I greeted him and let the young Welshman in.

"Miley, we need to talk." Ianto said as he walked into Gwen's flat.

Gwen came out of her room, pulling her black silk dressing gown over her small shoulders.

"Hi Ianto..." Gwen smiled.

"I need a few words with Miley before we leave." Ianto smiled.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll be in my room if you need me!" Gwen said, she winked at me and closed her door. I turned the television off and sat crossed legged on my bed as Ianto sat in front of me.

"You know how you said you'd help Carys anyway...?" Ianto asked as soft as possible.

I nodded as a reply.

"Carys has been dead too long, we have just done a scan, she has the teeniest bit of energy left within her to regenerate and we're going to bring her back, but...we need you and Jack to help, Jack will, and I know you will...Won't you...?"

"Of course...!" I smiled softly.

"Carys can't regenerate without your help, it will drain plenty of your energy but Jack will jump in just at the right time to save you, he knows what he's doing and he will save you." Ianto smiled but I couldn't help but think...Will he save me...?"

I nodded and smiled. "Okay, let's get to Torchwood then!" I smiled. "Better now than never!" I tied my laces on my lilac converse and followed as Gwen came out of her room and down the stairs to the SUV waiting outside in the morning mist.

* * *

I started to go really queasy as we walked down the corridor, my legs began to feel like jelly...The next thing I knew...The floor hit me...

"She's coming to."

"Good, we can get her linked up to Carys."

"Jack, stop being so arrogant, she's just collapsed, you have to let her come round!"

"We can't afford to waste any time...Ianto, wire her up please!"

"Done, I did it within the first signs of her heart rate rising, so that's done, we need to get you linked up later on. Gwen gets the singularity scalp." My eyes snapped open. I sat up and looked at Ianto.

"What...Do...You...Need...That...For...?" I said sharply glaring at Ianto.

"Thought that would wake you, worked every time with Carys!" Ianto laughed. I smiled before lying down again.

"So...when does this energy thing start...?"

"Right now..." Jack said sharply, he snapped his fingers shut and I felt a massive shock-like pain run throughout my body, it began to calm as I took deep breaths in.

"It could take days..." Jack said.

"Do you have to be such an arse about everything...?" Gwen and Ianto both said in unison.

Jack looked at them before blinking once and walking away, I wanted to scream at him to remember me...but it wouldn't work...

I began to feel the energy slowly draining out of my body. I felt so weak... I closed my eyes and began to dose off to sleep.

* * *

I watched as Miley began to breath slowly, You could see the energy leaving her...but nothing was helping Carys...I can't lose Carys now...She's risked death so many times...I just can't believe she's gone...

Miley and Carys were beginning to become great friends, and then Gray turned up...

The same Gray that killed my best friend...Miley got him though...She did what I was about to do...He's dead now...Thank God...Tosh will rest better now...

Carys wrote this song, unbelievably James Blunt sung it soon after she wrote it, I was a bit surprised...Carys was squealing to how much she was like a singer!

"Bloody girls...kill your ears when they squeal...!" I laughed to myself.

Jack and Gwen left the room, I paused before pulling a chair up to Carys, and I'm not sure how really but we managed to fit in another medical bed...Anyway...

I stoked Carys' head and hand.

"People say it's comforting to speak to a loved relative...and hopefully you won't hear some of the things I will say..." I smiled as remembered that little four-year-old Carys pretending to be asleep.

"It's stupid really...but I just need you...You're always listening to me...And it should be me listening to you!" "I never gave you a chance...I was always too busy...Too busy to listen to his own niece..." I sighed...

"Well, I just...Just...Come back Carys...Please..." I said softly...I couldn't lose Carys now...she was supposed to be coming to David's party on Friday. We were going to get him a present for his birthday...

What will they think...Mica and David...My nephews...What about Rhiannon. She will be devastated...Rhiannon Davies is my sister, David and Mica is my nephews.

"You'll be missing David's party at this rate...He couldn't wait to see you!" I looked at her...Waiting for an answer...I'm so daft!

"What about Patryk's birthday, he had something planned for you!" I said.

"Well...I suppose Patience will be our only medicine for now..." I stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"We're helping you Carys...Where helping you..." I said before walking off.

I ran up towards Jacks office, he was laying on the love seat with his back to me. I don't think he noticed me anyway.

I coughed and he turned over, his cheeks pale and his eyes, bloodshot.

"What do you want Ianto...?" Jack said in a fed up voice.

* * *

"What do you want Ianto...?" Jack said in a fed-up sigh.

"Remember when Carys wrote Carry You Home and James Blunt sung it soon after...?" Ianto smiled. Jack nodded and sat up.

"She couldn't stop squealing...I remember"

"Then she saw her dad...She was so excited about telling him the song she wrote...That song was beautiful, She was going to sing it at David's party..."Ianto said, he looked at the floor.

Jack watched as two or three tears dropped from his beautiful Welshman's head onto the floor. He stood up and walked up to him.

"And I...I just...What if it doesn't work Jack...What if it kills Miley as well...?" Ianto sniffed. Jack smiled softly and raised a hand to Ianto's cheek.

"She will get better..." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, Ianto sniffled and looked into Jack's deep blue eyes.

Ianto was about to speak but was shushed by a kiss off Jack.

* * *

"Jack...Ianto...!" Gwen shouted up the steps, her voice stern. Jack and Ianto came out of Jack's office, Ianto sorting out his hair. Jack just has his hands in his pockets.

"It's starting..." Gwen said before leading Ianto and Jack down the hall to the medical bay. Miley's hearts rate had increased, and every time she exhaled there was regeneration energy flowing from Miley and into Carys...

Ianto ran over to his computer, tapping it fast.

"Ianto what are you doing?" Jack asked and watched as Ianto typed fast.

"connecting Carys' heart monitor to my phone... and I'll know when something happens, at the minute there's no heart rate but there will be one...Just you watch!" Ianto said. He held his mobile phone up to the monitor as he watched the programme send.

"Okay..." Gwen looked. Ianto had an eager face on him.

Jack and Gwen stood at the top of the medical bay steps, Ianto was sat next to Carys, he was staring at her...

"Three days..." Ianto said, taking Jack and Gwen by surprise... "Three days...and there's been no change..."

"Ianto...I think you should go home... Go and rest..." Jack said softly. Ianto shook his head.

"No." Ianto answered.

"Ianto...Go home...That's an order, we'll stay with Miley and Carys..." Jack said in his 'boss' voice.

Ianto nodded, he was too upset to argue...

* * *

Ianto walked across the plass, he jumped into the SUV and turned on the ignition...

Ianto stopped. He slowly climbed out of the SUV and walked across the road, down the streets and across the grass. He stopped outside of a door that had a banner pinned across it saying birthday boy. Before he could knock the door flew open.

"UNCLE IANTO!" The small boy shouted it was David, "Where's Carys...?" He asked. Ianto tried not to get upset.

Rhiannon stopped at the door placing a hand on David's shoulder. "He didn't move from that windowsill once until you came!" Rhiannon smiled. "Where's our Carys then...?"Rhiannon squeezed David's shoulder and smiled at Ianto, although, her smile soon dropped as she saw Ianto's eyes well up. She whispered into David's ear, telling him to go and play with daddy.

"Ianto...what's wrong...?" Rhiannon took Ianto by the shoulder and hugged him tight. "What's happened...Where's Carys...?" She asked, getting a bit panicked.

"She's...A few days ago...Some man shot her...She's in a coma Rhiannon...She's been in a coma for days..."Ianto cried.

Rhiannon shook her head. "You're joking, where did he shoot her...?" Rhiannon asked.

"The stomach, if it wasn't for Miley...she would be dead..." Ianto said...not realising.

"Who's Miley...?" Rhiannon asked. She was too choked up to say anything more.

"Miley's her friend...somehow she's saving Carys right now...I can't lose her now Rhiannon..."Rhiannon nodded and wiped a tear from Ianto's face.

"Come on love they're starting pass the parcel know...."Johnny tailed off his sentence as he saw Rhiannon and Ianto.

"Ianto...Hello..."Johnny said softly, he knew there was bad news.

"Hi..."Ianto replied quietly. Rhiannon invited Ianto into the kitchen. They sat and talked for a while, Ianto told Johnny about Carys.

There was a knock at the door. Johnny answered it.

"Where's Ianto..." The boy shouted

"I'm sorry but who are you, you weren't invited...Or are you picking up a child...?" Johnny said.

"I'm here to speak to Ianto...NOW!" The boy shouted, he barged past Johnny and ran towards the living room. David looked at the boy and recognised him straight away. The boy passed David a present and a card before storming off into the kitchen.

"IANTO...!" The boy shouted. His face was red with anger and tears where running down his cheeks...

"Patryk...!" Rhiannon shouted. Patryk swung a punch at Ianto. Rhiannon caught his hand and held the angry teenager back.

"YOU SAID YOU'D LOOK AFTER HER...YOU SAID YOU'D KEEP HER SAFE...!" He screamed, trying to get Rhiannon off him.

"And I failed...Don't you think I know that...?" Ianto said quietly. Johnny left the kitchen and turned the music up in the living room where the children were playing.

"Now she's fighting for her life with someone that's supposed to be her sister...!" Patryk calmed himself but his tears wouldn't stop.

"It's not like I can help her...I'm doing everything I can...!"

"How did she do it...Why did you let her...?" Patryk said. He sat heavily in a chair.

"He was going to shoot Miley...Then me...Carys went to grab the gun...two pumps to the stomach...That's all it took...Miley grabbed the gun...She shot him...But Miley...she wouldn't hold on...Now Miley's saving her..."

"You sound like you're saying Carys had a chance to survive..." Patryk looked at Ianto as if he was crazy.

"Who's saying she didn't have a chance..." Ianto said before wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Mummy...?" David shouted from the living room.

"Coming now sweet..." Rhiannon crept out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"She did have a chance..." Ianto said quickly.

"What do you mean...?" Patryk said anxiously...He had an Idea to what he meant...but surely she wasn't...

"She's...She's not fully human Patryk...She wanted to tell you...but Carys being Carys, she wasn't strong enough she's scared of losing you..." Ianto went silent.

"S...So...Carys chose to die...?" Patryk asked.

"Carys was scared of regenerating...because her dad regenerates and he changes...that's what she learnt. Well she said to me a few years ago. Understand why she doesn't want to regenerate, she doesn't want to change...for nobody to know who she is...I did some research the other night and found out that for some twisted reason...Carys will not change..." Ianto said...

"But because she was dead she didn't have enough energy to regenerate, Miley and Jack are helping Carys now...But...it will take time and Jack can't help until he knows when the time is right...But it will take time..."Ianto said.

"What do I tell her friends...Claire and Elizabeth especially...?"Patryk asked.

"You tell them what you like...Don't lie...but you'll be called crazy..." Ianto looked at Patryk.

Ianto was disturbed by a bleeping of his mobile. It was a text, off Jack. It read:

Come back to Torchwood,

Bring Patryk with you

Gwen x

Ianto closed his phone and looked at Patryk.

"We need to get to Torchwood..." Ianto said, beckoned Patryk to follow.

"Where are you going?" Rhiannon asked.

"Jack's asked to see me. I'll keep you updated on Carys though." Ianto said. He hugged Rhiannon before unlocking the SUV and getting in.

* * *

"Take it you saw her in the hub then...in the medical bay?" Ianto asked, looking at Patryk, he was flicking through the pictures of him and Carys on his cell.

"Yeah, I went through the tourist room...It hurt me so much...Gwen saw me...She couldn't stop me though, I went up to her." Patryk looked at Ianto. "She doesn't stop going on about you, you know..."

"Really...?" Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, she said to me...The night you bought Miley back that you where so nice with Miley, and the way you had a go at Jack." Patryk didn't know if he should smile or not. "She said that you where a better dad than him...She said you're always treating her like your own, Carys loved that..." Patryk smiled a little.

"Wow..." Ianto said.

"She slipped up once and called you Dad, she didn't know where to put her face because Gwen was there...She did it when she stayed at Owen's we where sat over the balcony and was talking about everything, she was thinking about you and said Dad, Owen was there he was pretty much surprised." Patryk laughed.

"Gosh...She's never spoken to me about that..." Ianto smiled as he pulled into the car park, Gwen was stood waiting for Ianto.

"Hello Gwen..." Ianto said, smiling at Gwen, Gwen just nodded. "How is she...?" Ianto asked.

"No change..." Gwen replied. she had a break in her voice. "There are HUGE amounts of energy going into her...but there's no record of change..."

"Jacks also there, he's mentally connected to the girls. He can feel the change in Miley but not Carys. I've just come for air..." Gwen pulled her black dressing gown over her shoulders, she hadn't changed since she got to Torchwood...She hadn't even been home to Rhys for days...

Patryk's phone vibrated, his dad was on the other end. "I need to go..." Patryk smiled, he waved at Gwen and Ianto before running off.

Gwen smiled at Ianto. "Guess it's just us two then..." Gwen smiled.

"Yep..." Ianto said, whilst popping the 'P'

Gwen linked Ianto as they walked into the hub. "She called me dad..." Ianto said softly, he'd been waiting to say that for ages now...

"Yeah...She didn't know how to take it...How you'd take it..." Gwen sighed. "Carys just had enough of waiting for her dad to come swanning back into her life she wanted to feel like she had a dad, something she said she didn't feel..." Gwen paused. "She still loves her dad...She misses him...She just seems to think about you a lot..."

* * *

Two thirty A.M.

Ianto woke to a vibrating and a bleeping noise. He shot up immediately, grabbing hold of the mobile.

"YES!" Ianto shouted, he quickly pulled on his suit and raced out of the house. He jumped into the SUV and sped off down the street.

* * *

Gwen woke, startled with the loud beeping noises coming from the hearts rate monitor. She squealed and jumped up from her computer, running over to the machine and watched as the heart rate on Carys. Carys was still very pale but her heart rate was bleeping!

The cog door opened, the signals went off. Gwen zoomed over straight away, jumping on Ianto like a child.

"SHE'S OKAY IANTO, SHE'S ALIVE!" Gwen squealed as Ianto grinned as wide as he could. He laughed as he ran over to where Miley and Carys were laying. Jack was sat in between them with his eyes closed, he was concentrating.

Ianto watched as Carys' heart rates jumped up and down. He smiled brightly and pulled a chair up. "It's starting...!" He smiled at Gwen who sat beside Miley and watched.

* * *

"Ianto, we need to get Miley off...NOW!" Gwen ran to Ianto and woke him. "IANTO... I need your help...Get Jack up, Miley's hearts are fading...we need to get her off now!" Gwen shouted. Ianto stood up and helped unhook Miley from Carys...There was no change.

"She's still connected to Carys!" Ianto said. He ran to Jack as Gwen began to tap Miley's cheeks.

"Jack...!" Ianto said as Jack was bought out of his concentration. "Jack...we need you know...now's the time...!"

"No...Not yet!" Jack said. He closed his eyes again.

* * *

'_Miley...?" Jack walked gently across the blackness towards Miley, she was sat on the floor in the corner, she was shaking and cold, she also looked upset and distressed. Jack knelt down to Miley and examined her face, she had tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_He's been here ever since I've fallen asleep in the hub...Days I guess...constantly staring at me...He has me again...in the palms of his hands...Jack I can't come back...He won't let me...If I do come back...Carys is more at risk...He kept looking at Carys... He came towards us...I wouldn't let him take a step closer...He pushed me, tried to get past, he's hurt me again..." Miley whispered into Jack's ear, she held up an arm and showed Jack the cuts and bruises on her arms._

_Anger rose within Jack, he stood up and faced Jon, but it was as if Jon couldn't see Jack...He looked straight through Jack at Carys._

"_He won't move anymore...If I stay still he won't move, he'll just stare at me...I'm too weak to move anyway...He's waiting for me to die...So he can get to her...I don't want to die Jack...!"Carys cried softly. Jack spun round and took Miley by the arms._

"_And you think I'll let you die...There's been too much death...You need to get out of here...Stand up!" Jack ordered. Miley obeyed...Now she wished she didn't._

_Before Jack could turn round, the man had hold of Miley by the hair. He hit her multiple times on her back before pushing her to the floor. Jack shot up and ran over to Miley. He squared up to the man, but again he just looked straight through him at Carys._

"_The Big Bad Wolf will huff and puff and blow your life down..." The man spoke as he finally looked at Jack. He walked up to Miley who was managing to stand up. The man kicked Miley. She hit the floor again..._

_Jack ran over to the man. "DO YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN WHEN YOU PUSH HER AROUND...DO YOU FEEL BETTER NOW...WHEN SHE FALLS TO THE GROUND...?" Jack screamed...his anger had taken over him He pulled out his revolver and pushed it as hard as he could against the man's head._

"_JACK!" Miley screamed. She crawled across the floor to where Carys was laying. Jack punched the man and ran over to Miley and Carys. He pulled two fingers up to each side of Carys head._

"_Miley...I want you to let go of your thoughts...Imagine you can't see..."_

"_Jon...?" Miley said shakily._

"_Imagine you can't see Jon and let go of Carys...I've got you don't worry..." Jack said, he closed his eyes tight and concentrated on Carys and Miley._

_Miley let out a breath and slowly lay on the floor. Jack slowly connected himself with both of the girls...He could see all of Miley's past...everything from Jon...Carys and Miley disappeared from in front of him, Jon had started shouting no repeatedly when Jack stood up and smiled._

"_You...WHAT'VE YOU DONE...?" Jon leapt at Jack and tried to strangle him._

"_Hey Jon..." Jack said. He held his revolver up at Jon. "Go to hell...!" Jack said, he shot Jon in the head and walked off..._

_

* * *

_

"WHOA!" Ianto shouted as both girls woke up, coughing and spluttering, Gwen stood in front of Miley and Ianto with Carys.

"Hello..." Ianto said softly to Carys who was staring at Ianto.

"IANTO...!" Carys threw her arms around him tightly. She began to sob. "Promise me..." Carys paused. "Promise you will never let go of me...ever again...!" Carys said softly. Ianto raised a hand to Carys' warm cheek. "I promise..." Ianto sniffled and smiled, pulling Carys into a hug again. Miley laughed gratefully. Ianto walked over to Miley.

"And you...Thank-you so much!" Ianto said, he pulled Miley into a hug and smiled.

"But...Jack...!" Miley said... "He was left with Jon..." She pointed at Jack, who was empty inside. "Just a shell..." Miley said. She looked at Carys before everyone was disturbed by a very large gasping sounds and a scream. "Or maybe not..."

Carys laughed gently. Jack opened his eyes and saw the two girls, they where both wide awake.

"And if it wasn't for Jack...Jon would have had me...or Carys..." Miley shuddered off the thought and looked at Jack.

"It's over now..." Jack said. Miley smiled softly as Ianto helped the girls off their beds.

"Group hug...!" Gwen said cheerfully as everybody crowded round Jack...

* * *

You'd think there'd be a 'we all lived happily ever after'...But what I and Carys figured three week after the incident...

* * *

**So...What do you think...?**

**Bad/Beautiful/Ugly/Brilliant...?!**

**Review guys, Thanks for reading! X**


End file.
